There's A Place for Us
by sissa610
Summary: Emmeline is a young mother living with her abusive boyfriend. This is the story of how Dean Winchester saves her and shows her what love is. Not your typical love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I decided to try my hand at a romance story...i know it's kinda touchy becuase we all wish we could date the boys...but hopefully you all will like the story anyway. I'm trying to work on more details in my story, so when you review, let me know what you think!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Emmeline Rose Kingston stood in front of her shabby bathroom mirror, applying concealer to her blackened eye and swollen nose. _I walked into a door that Mason closed before I realized it, _she practiced over and over, as if to try and believe it herself. Delicately, she smoothed over the dark skin, eyes tearing at the pain.

This was Emmeline's reality, and has been for six years, since she had met her boyfriend, Jeremy. It started out wonderful, and at nineteen, he was her night in shining armor. They met at a dance and he was everything she wanted. They had a whirlwind romance and quickly moved into an apartment together. She loved him and he loved her, and everything was going great.But Jeremy had a drinking problem, but Emmeline thought she could deal with, that she could be the one to save him.

The first time he hit her was a year and a half into their relationship. He came home drunk from the bar and got angry with her for sitting in his chair.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Emmeline said with a laugh, thinking he was joking. But it no longer was a joke when he slapped her across the face. The next morning he brought her flowers and cried, telling her he loved her and he would never do it again. Emmeline believed him…every…single…time. When she finally got the courage to leave him, two years later, she discovered she was pregnant. She couldn't leave him now; her baby needed a father. The abuse continued and she lived with the lies everyday of her life.

_"Why don't you just leave?"_ Everyone asked her. But what they should be asking is, _Why does she stay?_ Emmeline had a lot of reasons; first being her son. She knew how difficult it was growing up without a father, and she didn't want that for Mason. Second, she was financially dependant on Jeremy. Yes, she worked as a waitress at the Good Food Cafe, but it wasn't enough to support her and a child. She never went to college because Jeremy said he would take care of her but secretly, it was so she would be with him constantly. Lastly, she loved him. He wasn't abusive 24 hours a day, just when he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing, and he always apologized…he had to love her too if he apologized.

Finally content with her makeup job, Emmeline walked down the narrow hallway to her son, Mason's bedroom. The little boy was quietly playing with toys, and even at a young age, he had to stay out of his father's way and be as quiet as he could to not set him off.

"Ready buddy?" Emmeline asked, helping to put all the toys away. A sharp pain in her side made her gasp and Mason looked up into his mom's eyes.

"It's ok Mommy, I'll clean. You have more boo-boo's," he said sadly. He put the toys on the shelf and picked up his small bag he brought with him to daycare.

"Ok, kiddo, let's go." Emmeline put a light jacket on Mason and a baseball cap that was his favorite.They tried to make a quick run to the door, but was stopped by a voice from the small family room.

"Hey! Don't I get a goodbye?" Jeremy asked, sitting in his favorite chair. He worked afternoon and night shifts so he typically had mornings off. Which were great or him because he could work on his hangover.

Emmeline turned her son around and the little boy reluctantly walked to his father and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks kid. Have a good day."

Emmeline walked to Jeremy and he grabbed her into a kiss. It was not romantic but forceful and dominating and almost made he mouth hurt.

"I'm sorry about before. But sometimes, you just get in the way. It's your fault I get this way."

"I know, I'm sorry," Emmeline said, agreeing with him. If she has just finished breakfast on time, he wouldn't have been so angry with her.

"I have to go, I'll be late,"Emmeline said, pulling away from him.

"I'll see you later," Jeremy said, slapping her on the butt as she turned around. She hated when he did that.

-----------------------------------------

Emmeline walked into Little Kid's Day Care Center and led Mason to his classroo. SHe helped him put his things in his cubby and knelt down next to him.

"Aunt Cait will pick up up at three today and bring you to the resturant and we'll o home after that."

"Ok, Mommy. Be careful at work," he said, kissing her on the cheek and whispering into her ear, "Watch out for your boo-boo's."

"I will baby. I love you."

"Love you too!"

Emmeline slowly walked out of the school and made her way to work.

--------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam Winchester rolled into a small town in New Jersey after reading of some suspicious activity at a local house

"Dude this town sucks!" Dean sighed, driving through the small town.

"Well, let's get a hotel, do some research, and get on our way," Sam said, his best attempts of ignoring his brother were not working.

"I bet they don't even have a decent bar around here…or any decent girls."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well…uh…yea it is," Dean said, flashing his brother the trade mark smile.

Sam just shook his head, "It says there's a hotel about two miles up the road, you can check there."

"Good." Dean said. They booked a hotel room at the Days Inn and spent the afternoon researching the house in question.

"So apparently, the old Snyder house on Becket Street is a big hang out for teens; parties, late night hook-ups, the works. Well, two weeks ago, couple of teens spotted a ghost."

"Big Deal," Dean said, flipping through the channels on the t.v.

"She ran at them with a knife."

"Huh, yea that sucks," Dean said, throwing the remote on the bed. "Dude, let's eat; I'm starved!"

Sam nodded, "There's a diner, Good Food Café, next door. Sound ok?"

"Yea after, we'll check out this house."

-

-

**What do we think? Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-

-

-

Emmeline rushed into work, tying her apron as she went because she was running late as usual.

"You're Late!" Her boss bellowed from the kitchen. He was a huge man, 6'4 and 275 lbs, and made everyone that worked for him intimidated. Everyone except Emmeline. She loved the man; he practically raised her with Emmeline's mother. Her mother passed a few months ago and Roger was the only family left.

"Sorry Uncle Roger," Emmeline said, peering into the kitchen. Her uncle smiled at her and continued to cook.

"Yea, yea, yea. How's your rug-rat?" He asked, flipping a burger.

"He's good. He'll be here later to say hi."

"Good! I can't wait. Now get to work missy!" He laughed.

------------------------------------

Dean and Sam rolled into the Good Food Café around 12:30. The place was cute and advertised to have the best burgers around.

They sat at a small booth in the corner and looked around. The place was older, but well decorated. It was packed with people, and it seemed to be the one good restaurant in town. The type of place everyone went to talk about everyone else who wasn't there. A great opportunity to ask the locals about the house.

"God, I'm starving!" Dean whined, tapping his feet under the table.

"Can you act any more like a five year old?"

"Screw off!" Dean huffed, still tapping anxiously. _Where was there waitress?_

--------------------------

Emmeline just placed an order with the kitchen when she saw two other guys sitting in her section. _Dammit!_

Dean just happened to look up when Emmeline started to walk towards them. _Wow._ She was beautiful. But not supermodel beautiful; average, American girl beautiful.

She had a petite frame, 5'9, and long brown hair with light brown streaks through it that the sun must have lightened. She had a smile that could brighten any darkness and blue eyes that pierced your soul. Dean was so mesmerized that when Emmeline came up to them, he was on sensory overload.

"Hey guys what can I get ya?"

"I…well..you…I," was all Dean could get out. Sam looked at his brother, like he sprouted five heads.

"Uh, sorry about him. We'll have two burgers and two cokes."

Emmeline laughed, "its ok. They'll be right out," she smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Sam asked, laughing at his brother. He had never seen a woman completely take his brother back, let alone leave him speechless.

"I don't know Sam. I just saw her and I…"

"Dean what's going on?"

"I don't know Sam. I just…I don't know…I like her."

"You just met her."

"Thanks asshole, I didn't realize that!" Dean huffed. "She's just…"

"Just what?"

"Different," Dean admitted quietly. _Calm down Winchester, she's just another girl, just like all the other girls…. But she's not…but I don't even know her!_

Sam just smiled at his brother. For the most part, Dean was the love 'em and leave 'em type. Why had a waitress in the middle of now-where grabbed his attention? He remembered the same thing happened to him with Jess. One look at her and he knew he'd love her forever.

--------------------------------------------------

Emmeline grabbed the boys soda's and carried to the table.

"So you boys aren't from around here. You just passing through?" Emmeline asked, pulling straws from her apron.

"Yea actually, we're hoping to stay for a few days, check out the town. We're on a road trip," Sam said, seeing Dean clam up again.

"Oh that's awesome! I wish I could go on a road trip!" She said with a sad smile.

"Why can't you?" Dean asked, finally finding his voice.

"He speaks!" Emmeline said with a smile that just melt Dean's heart. "I have a little boy; he's everything to me. I couldn't just leave him."

"I understand," Dean said.

Sam watched their interactions with intrigue. His brother was the confident Dean Winchester, and here he was acting like a school boy with his first crush.

Emmeline and Dean stared at each other for a minute when Emmeline broke eye contact. "Well, your burgers will be out in a few. I'll be back," Emmeline said, practically running from their table.

--------------------------------------------------------

_What are you doing Emmeline you idiot! You have a boyfriend and a son and a stranger sweeps in and you're blushing like a school girl!_ Emmeline thought composing herself in the kitchen.

_Deep Breathes, deep breathes…he has sweet eyes…NO! Deep breathes!_

The bell ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see their burgers waiting to be taken to their table.

_You can do this. No eye contact, drop and go…drop and go…_Emmeline said, attempting to put up some sort of defense up. She walked from the kitchen and walked to the table, placing down everything for them.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked nicely, avoiding the attractive gentleman she gravitated to.

"I know this is personal, but can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"I'm Emmeline," she said shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. This guy had no idea who Emmeline was, the life she led, and she wasn't even worthy of his attention.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. If you need anything, just wave foe me," Emmeline said, trying to make a escape but Dean stopped her.

"Wait, we have a question for you, do you mind?" He asked kindly.

"Uh, sure, but I have other customers…"

"It's ok, it'll only take a moment. We were wondering if you anything about the old Snyder house. We read about it in the paper."

"Yea, they say it's haunted by a young girl who was murdered by her boyfriend and she goes after guys mostly. But that's if you believe that stuff," Emmeline said with a smile.

"Yea, thanks, we were just curious."

A waitress walking by brushed into Emmeline and her abdomen hit the table. The bruises from her beating this morning resurfaced and she gasped in pain and quickly covered her stomach with her arm.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Uh, yea, I'll be right back and I'll bring the check," she said, holding her breathe, hoping the pain would pass. She walked away, trying to keep upright into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------

She closed the door and let out a shaky breathe. She lifted her shirt and saw black bruises covering her stomach. A lone tear slid down her face, but she quickly wiped it away and went to get the brother's there check.

--------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's ok?" Dean asked worriedly, trying to find where she went.

"I don't know Dean, but it was strange. She didn't hit the table that hard, but she gasped in pain."

Dean nodded, still concerned until he saw her reappear. Sam watched as a look of relief washed over his brothers' face and they got up to meet Emmeline by the register.

"Ok boys, it's $12.35."

Dean paid, thanked Emmeline for her excellent service and left the door to meet Sam at the Impala. He sat in the driver's seat but didn't make a move to turn on the car.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him then walked back into the café, leaving a stunned Sam in the car. He walked in the door and saw Emmeline taking a order from a elderly couple. He watched her, loved her grace and beauty…he was falling for this stranger and hard. He walked up to her and when she turned she smiled at him.

"Dean, is everything ok?" She asked, her turn to be worried.

"Listen, I…normally I'm not so nervous but here's my number. If you want to give me a call, I would like that.

He quickly slipped a small piece of paper in her hands and ran from the café, leaving a stunned Emmeline in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone. this chapter is longer than normal...i just couldn't find a good spot to end it...enjoy!!!!!!!!**

-

Emmeline worked the rest of the day in a fog. She couldn't stop thinking of Dean and when she told herself to stop, she only thought of him more. She had never met anyone else besides Jeremy that took interest in her, and she surprisingly took interest in him as well. But she could never act on it…even if she did, Jeremy would never let her go…

Around 4:30, her best friend Casey brought Mason to the café. Casey and Emmeline have been best friends since kindergarten and they knew everything about the other. Casey always pleaded with Emmeline to leave Jeremy, but she always said she couldn't.

Emmeline took Mason home and hurried around the house to clean and cook before Jeremy arrived. She cooked his favorite, chicken stir fry with rice, and made sure his laundry was folded and no toys were on the floor. Mason watched Shrek during the preparation before dinner quietly, almost waiting for the calm before the storm.

"Mason baby, could you wash up for dinner please?" Emmeline called from the kitchen. She heard the little boy turn off the television and walk to the bathroom to get ready for supper. He greeted Emmeline in the kitchen and sat in his chair.

She heard Jeremy's truck pull into their small driveway and she quickly dished out some rice and stir fry onto his plate, then Mason's, then her own. Jeremy came strutting in the house and sat down at the table.

"Smells good," was the only compliment she received on the dinner.

They ate in silence, only asking simple questions like how was your day or was it busy at the shop? Jeremy asked Mason how school was today and if he learned anything new. He always paid more attention to Mason that he ever did Emmeline but that was ok for her. As long as father and son got along, it would be find.

Jeremy got up from the table, without placing his dishes in the sink and announced he was going to the bar and he'll be back later. He went upstairs to change while Emmeline did the dishes and Mason returned to the family room to resume Shrek. They were always doing this dance. Emmeline and Mason moved around silently, in hopes they wouldn't set anything off.

Jeremy walked back into the kitchen. "I'll be back later," he said smacking her on the butt hard and leaving the small house. She continued to do the dishes, wiping the falling tears from her face.

---------------------------------

Sam and Dean spent the rest of their day researching, well, Sam did while Dean thought of Emmeline. He had no idea why she was so struck by her, but he definitely had plans to stick around and find out. She seemed different then all the other bar girls he normally hooked up with. He didn't want to even hook up with her…yet…but he wanted to know her, everything about her.

They decided to take a break and head to a bar in town to grab some beers before they really start the job tomorrow. Both boys were in no rush to finish the case. One they both wanted a break, two no one seemed in immediate danger, and three Dean wanted to see Emmeline more.

The bar was crowded with young guys to older men and Sam grabbed a table while Dean grabbed some beers. There were some rowdy men in the corner, yelling and laughing watching a football game. They happened to be Jeremy and his buddies.

"Come on Sam, let's play some pool," dean said, sliding from the booth and waling to a open pool table. The boys played for a while and noticed them men who were once watching the game were now watching them.

Jeremy came stumbling towards them, along with his buddies.

"Who the hell are you two?" He yelled.

Sam eyed Dean but Dean just nodded. "We're just passing through. We're not looking for trouble.

"Listen punk. Why don't you go to the gay bar down the street, seems more fitting for the two of you," Jeremy spat.

"First off, we're brothers. Second off, that was a nasty thing to say, dickhead," Dean yelled.

Jeremy lunged toward Dean and Dean was ready but both men were pulled back by those they were with.

"Let me the fuck go!" Jeremy roared, but his friends held him still.

"I think it's best if you leave," one of them said, motioning to the door. Sam pulled Dean back and led him outside.

"Freakin pompous asshole!" Dean swore kicking rocks as he made his way back to the Impala.

"He was drunk, your kinda drunk, and the fight was stopped thank god. Let's go back, relax and get ready for tomorrow," Sam said.

"Fine," Dean said, like a five year old that had just been scolded.

-------------------------------------

Emmeline was asleep in bed when she heard Jeremy arrive home. She heard him come in the house and walk clumsily up the stairs. He came into the bed room and discarded his jeans, shirt and shoes. He climbed into bed and pulled Emmeline close to him and began to kiss her.

She pulled away, "Jeremy, come on I'm tired," she said but he didn't stop. He climbed on top of her and kissed and touched her. Emmeline knew better than to fight him, last time she ended up with a split lip and a black eye, along with other bruises. He was rough and man-handled her, doing what he pleased, and his only goal was to please himself.

She just laid there, waiting for him to finish, just glad he used protection. His rough hands held hers down and his breath smelt of whiskey and beer. He finally finished and rolled off of her, passing out in a drunken stooper. Emmeline went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up and finally fell back to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Emmeline and Mason left before Jeremy was awake. The little boy knew nothing of what happened last night of course, because their lives were a sharade.

When Emmeline got to the day care center, the sign said closed due to a plumbing problem.

"Shit!" Emmeline yelled.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Well, your gonna have to come to work with me until Aunt Casey can pick you up."

"Ok Mommy."

"Your gonna have to be a really good boy for me ok?" Emmeline said, putting him back in his car seat.

"I will Mommy I pwomise!" She kissed him on the forehead and made her way to the café.

------------------------------------------

At the Café, Emmeline did her best to multi-task; keeping Mason busy while waiting tables. By mid-afternoon, he was beginning to get restless.

"Moooooooommmmy, when can I leave?" He moaned.

"I don't know sweet pea, but you need to relax. Can you draw me a picture?"

"Mommy, I've drawn a million!"

"Well, draw a million and one!" Emmeline said with a smile, kissing Mason and went to help a customer.

--------------------------------

Dean made a executive decision that they would eat at the café, much to the amusement of Sam.

"You really like this girl."

"Maybe."

"Wow, I mean, good for you man!"

Dean just smiled and lead the way into the café. It wasn't as busy as yesterday, but they came at a off time. They saw a lone boy sitting at the table in the corner and decided to sit in the booth next to him.

"Hey buddy, why are you by yourself?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"I have to wait for my mommy to get off of work," Mason said tiredly.

"Ugh, sorry little man. But hey, while we're here, you wanna hang with us?" Dean asked. Sam stared at his brother like he sprouted wings.

"What?" Dean asked, scooting over to let the little boy sit.

Nothing," Sam said with a smile. _What the hell is happening to his brother?!_

_-------------------------------------_

Emmeline walked out of the kitchen, brushing her bangs out of her eyes when she saw Mason sitting with people she didn't recognize at first. She picked up speed until she saw it was Dean and Sam. She stopped, her nervousness died down, and she smiled. Mason seemed to be enjoying himself. She made her way over to the table and looked at all of them.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hi," Dean said, smiling as well. Mason looked at Sam and Sam just raised his eyebrows, making the little boy laugh. The laugh brought the two adults to there senses and Emmeline too out her order pad.

"I see you met my son,Mason."

"This is your son?" Dean asked.

"Yep. He's all mine!" Emmeline said reaching down to tickle the little boy. Dean and Sam watched them interact, and you could see a intense connection between them. Emmeline looked at the boys.

"So, what can I get you boys?"

"Ice Cream!" Mason shouted. All three laughed at the little boy.

"And you two?" She said.

"Those burgers were pretty good yesterday, how bout two of those?" Dean said.

"Sure, coming right up."

Sam and Dean stayed the afternoon, playing and laughing with Mason and getting to know Emmeline more.

-----------------------------

At five, her uncle asked her to stay later, to help with the demanding customers and she reluctantly agreed. She needed to be home with Jeremy, but she figured she could just bring him something home. Six rolled around and Emmeline was cleaning up and was getting ready to leave. Dean and Sam were still playing with Mason and had made the little boy happy until Emmeline was ready to leave.

She clocked out and grabbed her things, including dinner for Jeremy when he walked into the diner, looking mad as hell.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled marching up to her.

"I-Ii'm sorry, my uncle asked me to stay…later. I got you dinner…" Emmeline said, afraid she set him off completely.

"You were to be home…I don't want this diner shit!" He whispered fiercely, grabbing her arm tighly.

"Not here Jeremy please," she whispered frightened.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. Get your things and let's go," Jeremy growled and turned. He saw Mason sitting with two men he had no idea who they were.

Emmeline followed his eyes and stood in front of him. "Jer, there just passer-bys. I had to keep mason with me all day and they just played with him. That's all."

"Go get him…now," Jeremy said, releasing her from his grip.

------------------------------------

Dean and Sam were talking to Mason about his favorite movies when the little boy visibly tensed. They looked to see what was causing his discomfort.

The same man who started a fight with Dean was holding Emmeline tightly by the arm and seemed to be silently yelling at her.

"Mason, who is your mom talking to?" Sam asked.

"My dad," the little boy said with a whisper and gathered his things. Emmeline made her way over to them and helped him with all his papers.

"Hurry Mason," she said, and both men couldn't help but notice the panic in her voice.

"You ok?" Dean asked, worried for Emmeline.

"Yea. Come on Mason," Emmeline said shortly and pulled the little boy from the men. Sam and Dean watched them go outside and saw Jeremy push her towards her car. Dean went to get up, to help Emmeline, but Sam stopped him.

"Wait Dean, you can't."

"What do you mean? That guys a jerk!"

"I know; but you can't do anything in front of Mason," Sam said. Dean nodded his head and watched the two cars pull out. Dean prayed that Emmeline would be ok.

_If he only knew…_


	4. Chapter 4

**hey!** **here's the next update...please review and let me know what you think!!!!!**

-

-

Emmeline picked herself up from the floor. Jeremy left for the bar minutes ago, but she didn't have the strength to get up. She wiped the blood that was dripping into her eye away, and steadied herself by holding onto the kitchen table. She didn't know what hurt more; her head, chest, back, or face.

She shuffled her feet to the sink and washed the blood out of her mouth and the remaining blood on her forehead from a cut near her hairline. She gingerly felt her face and nose, hoping it wasn't broken again or her cheek bones had no more damage.

She felt her ribs, and none gave way, so that was a good sign. She made her way down the hallway to her shower. Once she was inside, she gingerly stripped her now bloody clothing and placed it in the hamper. She gently lifted her legs into the shower and stood under the hot water, letting it loosen her cramping muscles and she counted the fresh bruises, which added to her assortment of others. She was beginning to wonder what her skin looked like without them.

After her shower, she stood in front of a mirror, looking like a boxer that went ten rounds and lost. She knew it had to stop…but with limited resources, she was stuck. She let a few tears fall before putting on a brave face and went into Mason's bedroom.

"Hey sweetie," Emmeline whispered, seeing Mason playing with his trucks. The little boy looked up and his eyes went wide at his mom's face.

"I'm ok love," She said, gingerly sitting on Mason's bed. The little boy stood and went to his mom and laid down next to her, rubbing his small fingers over her hands.

"Mommy, why does he do that?"

"Do what baby?"

"Hit you?" Mason asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know baby," Emmeline saying the truth for once, instead of defending him.

"Mommy. I promise when I gets bigger, I'll never hit you," he said, his little voice cracking, tears freely spilling down his face.

"Oh baby," Emmeline said, eyes welling with tears. She gathered his little boy into her arms and rocked him until they both fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Dean couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to Emmeline and her son, Mason. As he drove the Impala to the Snyder House, he thought about her the whole time, hoping she was ok. He was stirred from his thoughts by Sam asking him something.

"Hmm?" Dean asked lazily.

"Thinking of Emmeline?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Yea. I can't believe she's with that asshole that started shit with me at the bar. I'm telling you, he's no good," Dean growled.

"I agree, but we have to wait it out. We don't know what's going on yet."

"I think we have a pretty good clue," Dean said sadly, eyes focusing on the road again.

"You really like her don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean paused before answering; trying to find something to say that didn't make him sound insane.

"I do. I know it sounds stupid, I've known her for a grand total of two days. But when I see her, I love being around her. When she's gone, I feel…"

"Empty?" Sam finished his sentence.

"Yea," Dean said surprised his brother got him.

"I was the same with Jessica. The first time I saw her, I knew I'd never want to be away from her and when I was, I was miserable," Sam said with a small smile, recollecting on the good times he had with her.

"I just can't leave until I know she's ok? I…I mean I've had my fair share of girls. But Emmeline…she's cut from a different mold. She wouldn't give it up for any guy in a sleazy bar. I just…I don't know dude. I've never felt like this," dean said, finally pulling into the Snyder driveway.

"I understand Dean. Once you find someone like Emmeline or Jess, you don't give up on it easily," Sam said, getting out of the car.

"Yea," Dean agreed, grabbing the lighter fluid, salt, and matches.

The salt and burn was fairly quick, and besides a few bumps and bruises, the boys took care of the Snyder Ghost situation.

------------------------------------------------

Emmeline called out of work the next day, her face and body too bruised to go in. She lied to her uncle, telling him Mason brought home a stomach bug from school and she was sick with it. It bought her at least two to three days.

She kept Mason home from day care so they could spend some time together. They watched movies and made pizza for lunch. They laughed and giggled and played and spent the whole day happy and relaxing, that was until Jeremy got home, and it became a prison again.

---------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam decided to head to the café to eat and to see if Emmeline was ok. They entered the café and sat in their normal booth, but the woman who took their order was not Emmeline.

"Excuse me? Is Emmeline working today?" Dean asked their waitress, a plump woman in her fifties.

"Sorry Hun. She called in sick. The flu I think."

Dean felt his stomach drop and tried to continue the conversation but couldn't; he was consumed with worry.

"Thank you," Sam said, finding the words Dean couldn't

Dean sat, panicked, wondering what could have happened, and in this case, he automatically thought of the worse case scenario. Seeming to read his mind, Sam jumped in and interrupted Dean's thought process.

"We don't know for sure what happened yet Dean. We can't jump to conclusions."

"Dammit Sam, I know she's not sick! She was fine yesterday!" Dean hissed.

"Dean, we were planning on hanging around here anyway. We'll stay here, come every day to make sure she's ok. We can even call the local hospitals to see if she checked in."

Dean nodded his head and the boys ate in silence. They spent the rest of the afternoon calling the hospitals and Dean was relieved to hear she wasn't a patient at any of them. He just had to wait to see if she showed at work the next day.

-----------------------------------------

Emmeline called out of work the next day, her face to mangled to go to work without being hounded by the other busy bodies she worked with. She decided to take Mason to the park, and after she applied her makeup and sunglasses they were ready to go. Her face still looked terrible, but it looked slightly less bruised then it did without makeup.

-----------------------------------------

Dean was near frantic when he found out Emmeline was out of work again. The boys didn't even stay to eat, but decided to search for Emmeline.

"Jesus, we should have done this yesterday!" Dean yelled in the Impala, driving around the town, looking for signs of Emmeline or Jeremy.

"Calm down Dean. You panicking isn't going to help, ok? We'll find her."

They drove past the park when Dean saw Emmeline's car parked in the parking lot and a little boy looking like Mason ran around the empty playground.

"There she is I think!" Dean said hopefully and pulled into the lot. The got out of the car and made their way to the playground, where they saw a lone woman sitting on a far bench; Emmeline.

Dean picked up speed when he saw her and rushed to her.

"Emmeline!" He called out. She jumped at the voice, looking around for the person calling her, and smiled when she saw Dean. But she quickly put her head down.

_Ok Dean. Don't blow it!_ He thought, pepping himself up to talk to her.

As he got closer, he saw the darker shades on her face and began to worry. Dean and Sam stopped in front of her, and she still kept her head down. Dean kneeled and extended a gentle hand to lift her chin. He almost gasped at the sight. Emmeline was severely bruised, both eyes black and her lip spilt. Sam walked over to were Mason was, giving the two some time together.

"Emmeline what happened?" Dean asked, tracing his fingers gently over her bruises.

"It's silly really. I fell down the stairs that lead out of my house. I'm a klutz."

"I don't believe you," Dean whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Em, I saw that guy, a couple of days ago in the restaurant, grab you and push you. I don't think you fell, I think he did this."

"You thought wrong," Emmeline said defensively.

"Em, I know we don't know each other…at all. But for some reason, I am drawn to you. Even from the little I know if you, I like you. I want to know more. You deserve better than all his."

Emmeline looked down, because she felt the same way about Dean. "I can't…" She whispered.

"Why not? Leave with Sam and me. We can help you. Even if…if we don't last, we can get you away from him!"

"He's Mason's father…I don't have any money…I love him…He's not like this all the time…only when…"

"When what?"

"I deserve it," Emmeline whispered sadly.

Dean cradled her face in his hands gently and looked deep into her eyes.

"You do not deserve this; I swear to you, you don't. Emmeline, I…I like you a lot. I know it's weird…because we are complete strangers, but I want you around me. I feel better when you're around me. Without you…it's like…like I'm lost."

Again, Emmeline said nothing, because she agreed. She felt safe with him, that he would protect her.

"Come away with us," Dean pleaded, putting his heart on his sleeve.

"I…I don't know Dean…"

"Listen, you don't have to make a decision now. We're staying at the Days Inn room 233. We'll be here the next couple of days. We'll drop by the café; keep it casual so people don't catch on. When you're ready, we'll leave."

"I don't know if I can."

"Don't…just think about it…please," Dean said, kissing her forehead lightly, inhaling her scent and made his way to Sam and back to the Impala.

-

-

**Let me know what you're thinking...thanx!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

-

-

Emmeline allowed Mason to play in the park for a hour more after the brother's left, but decided to leave so she could prepare supper.

She made spaghetti and frozen store bought meatballs while Mason flittered about, occasionally helping his mom.

Hearing Jeremy's truck pull up to the house, Emmeline placed food on everyone's plate and waited for Jeremy to sit before she started to eat.

He entered to room with a gruff hello and sat down hard onto the kitchen chair. All three ate silently, just like they lived their lives.

"Are these frozen meatballs?" Jeremy asked with an errie calm.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't have time to-" Emmeline began to reason but was cut off by Jeremy.

"You didn't have time," he said quietly pushing the food around his plate. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TIME!" He bellowed throwing his plate across the room.

"Jer, I'm sorry…" Emmeline reasoned.

"I don't want to fucking here it, alright? Shut your fucking face!" He screamed. He grabbed Emmeline by the hair and threw her onto the floor. She grunted as her already battered body hit the floor.

"Clean up this mess bitch!" Jeremy said, kicking Emmeline in the side, earning a whimper from Emmeline.

"God, why do you make me do this? Why do you make me so angry?" Jeremy said pacing the kitchen, watching Emmeline pick up the disguarded plate.

Emmeline picked up the plate pieces and food and put it in the garbage, tears escaping her eyes. She quickly brushed the away before Jeremy could see, but he did.

"Are you fucking crying?" He asked, apaulled. He grabbed her again and made her face him.

"I'll give you something to really cry about bitch?" He said and punched her across the face, sending her flying into the opposite counter. She yelled out in pain as she slid to the floor but Jeremy picked her back up and hit her again, this time in the stomach.

"Daddy stop it!" Mason screamed in horror as he watched his dad hurt his mommy again. He slid down from the table and ran to his Dad.

"Daddy, please stop! I like da frozen meatballs, it's my fault!" He yelled trying to pull him off Emmeline.

Jeremy, still enraged, felt the tugging on his one arm and fling whatever was holding him off.

Mason went flying, hitting his head on the sharp corner of the table, effectively knocking him out.

"Mason!" Screamed Emmeline, pushing Jeremy away and ran to her son. She gently picked him up and held him against her battered body. "Baby, wake up, please?" Emmeline whispered, running her hand through her son's hair, hoping it would make him stir.

She glanced up at Jeremy and he seemed to be in shock at what he did. Without another word, he left in his truck, probably to drown himself in alcohol.

Emmeline still sat with Mason, hoping he would wake, and eventually his little eyes peaked open.

"Hey baby," Emmeline said through her tears but she quickly pushed them away.

"Mommy?" He said softly, still confused and disorientated.

"It's ok Baby, I'm gonna get you out of here, ok?" Emmeline whispered, picking up her little boy and walking out of the house.

----------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam were eating take out in their rooms and relaxing. Well, Sam was relaxing, Dean's mind was too wrapped up in Emmeline.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yea," Dean said, pushing the food around his plastic plate. "I just wish she would have come with us."

"Dean, it's got to be hard for her you know? That relationship is all she knows; it's her life. This place is her home, and to give it up is difficult."

"I know, I just…"

"Miss her?" Sam said with a smile

"Yea…her and Mason," he said with a sigh.

A knock at their door made both of the boys look up. Dean went to the door and opened it to find a battered Emmeline and a still semi-conscious Mason.

"I need you help," she whispered, and Dena pulled her into the room.

"What happened?" Dean gasped at the sight of Emmeline and Mason. He ushered them to the bed and sat them down. Emmeline winced as her body tried to find a comfortable position while still holding Mason.

"It's my fault…frozen meatballs…he hates them…" she said with a bitter laugh. "Mason tried to stop him, and he…pushed him away and he hit his head hard on the table. He never…hit him…before," she whispered, hugging her little boy tighter.

Dean looked at Sam and he had the same concern shining through his eyes. Emmeline was clearly in a fog, and seemed to finally reach the end of her rope.

"Em, it's ok. You're safe here. Why don't you let Sam take Mason and patch him up and I'll look at you, ok?" Dean said quietly, running his fingers along her arm.

Emmeline slowly released Mason from her arms and Sam laid the little boy out on the bed and washed the cut and stitched it.

Emmeline followed Dean into the bathroom. She turned to face Dean, eyes on the floor and she allowed him to manuevered her to a sitting position on the toilet. She was in a daze, not sure what just happened to her and Mason.

Dean knelt in front of her, dampening a washcloth and wiped Emmeline's face down. He gently rubbed over the numerous bruises on her face, and cleaned off the make up and tear trails from her beautifully broken face.

"You're ok, Em. You both are safe," he repeated over and over, as he cleansed her face. "Do you want to shower? You can borrow a shirt and a pair of sweat pants," Dean asked slowly, to make sure she understood him. She slowly nodded yes. He helped her stand and left her there to find a shirt for her to borrow. She thanked him and slowly climbed into the shower.

-------------------------------------

"How is he?" Dean asked, sitting next to Sam, who had finished with Mason.

"He was awake for a few, but I told him to rest and that they were spending the night here," Sam whispered looking at Mason.

"How could he do this to them?" Sam asked, fixing the blankets around Mason.

Dean didn't say anything but sat in a chair by the window and massaged his knuckles. He was beyond furious, he was irate.

Emmeline finished in the shower and slowly made her way back into the room. Dean got up from the chair and met her.

"Better?" He asked with a small smile.

She nodded her eyes still focusing on the floor. "Yea…thanks. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go that was…safe," she said quietly.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you came here. What happened?" Dean asked.

Emmeline was quiet at first but sank onto the bed with tears in her eyes, "He never did it before."

"Never did what?" Sam asked.

"Hit Mason, it was only me. I could deal with it being me, but not my baby," she said, eyes downcast.

"You shouldn't have been hit either, no man should ever hit a woman," Dean said.

"Do you want us to help you leave him Emmeline?" Sam asked, to which there was a long silence.

"He won't let me go," Emmeline whispered, finally breaking. She slipped off the bed and curled into her self, sobbing, weeping openly for the first time since…since she could remember. She felt strong arms pick her up and hold her close, comforting her.

"I promise you, I'll protect you," Dean whispered.

-

**review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait!!!! Enjoy and i hope it was worth it!!!!!!!!!!**

-

-

Dean held Emmeline for a long time; both had lost track. Emmeline was the first to stir, eager to check on Mason. Dean sensed Emmeline's movements and helped her up and led her to where Mason was sleeping peacefully, with Sam sitting next to him.

"How is he?" Emmeline asked, laying down next to her son.

"He looks ok. But I'll set an alarm to wake him every couple of hours to see how he is. Just as a precaution," Sam said with a gentle smile at the fear in Emmeline's eyes.

"Thank you both, I don't know where I would have gone…"

"Hey, I told you, we're here for you. And the invitation is still open to come with us. We could set you up somewhere safe, where he can't ever hurt you both. Sleep on it, we'll talk more in the morning," Dean said, tracing his fingers gently over her small, bruised arm.

"Thank you," she whispered sleepily, and soon joined her son in the first peaceful sleep in a while.

-------------------------------

Sam sat on the other bed and Dean followed.

"Where are we going to take them?" Sam whispered, as to not disturb those sleeping.

"First, we'll take them to Missouri's, and get them settled. Once they are, we'll help them get an apartment," Dean said, looking at his hands.

"What about the other thing?"

"What thing?" Dean asked quizzically.

"The thing about you being in love with her," Sam said with a sly smile.

"We live too complicated lives, Sam. I don't think I can tell her what we do, not now. And I want to be honest with her. I care for them too much for anything to happen to them again."

"You really fell hard," Sam said with a small laugh.

"I did, and it was when I least expected it with a person I never would have expected. But in a good way," Dean said with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Anyway, let's get to bed. You get the couch bitch," Dean sneered happily.

"Jerk," Sam said, and fell into a comfortable sleep.

---------------------------------------

The next morning, Dean was awaken by the sounds of someone walking around the small room. He peaked his eyes open to see it was Emmeline, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Morning," Dean whispered in a groggy voice, startling Emmeline. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok, just a little jumpy," she said with a smile, a smile that lit up her eyes.

Den crawled out of bed and put his shirt on, but couldn't help but feel eyes staring at him. When he turned around, Emmeline quickly busied herself with a thread on her shirt, making Dean laugh. She was shy, and beautiful, and everything he wanted.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Dean I have to go back," Emmeline said.

"What? What do you mean go back? Not back to that asshole?" Dean whispered angrily.

"No Dean, listen to me. I need to go back and get some of our things. I thought about it, and I can't do it anymore. Even if I could, I won't put Mason through it," she said softly, a strand of hair falling delicately onto her porcelain face.

Dean reached out and tucked it behind her ear, "I'm glad you decided to come with us."

"Me too," she said. They were standing inches from each other, just staring when a little voice interrupted them.

"Mommy?" Emmeline immediately pulled away and went to check on Mason, Dean right behind her.

"Hey sweet pea, how you feeling?" Emmeline asked, kissing his forehead.

"I gots a headache," he said quietly.

"Well after breakfast, we can have some medicine, ok?" Emmeline laid back down next to him and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Dean decided to cut out and let them have some time together. Since Sam was still asleep, he ran to the store for breakfast.

---------------------------------------

When Dean arrived back, everyone was up and ready to eat. All four ate happily, like they had known each other for years.

After, Dean and Emmeline cleaned while Sam played with Mason.

"Dean, will you drop me off at the house, I'll only need fifteen minutes," Emmeline said.

"Will Jeremy be there?" Dean asked, concern laced through his voice.

Emmeline smiled at his protectiveness, "No, he should be at work."

"Ok. I'll drop you off then grab our lunch, then pick you up, sound good?"

"Yea, sound's good."

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled in front of the house.

"Ok, be back here in fifteen," Emmeline said, getting out of the car.

"Ok, be careful."

"I will," Emmeline said with a reassuring smile.

---------------------------------------

Dean drove off as Emmeline went inside. She ran around the house, collecting pictures, filling Mason's suitcase, with clothes and his favorite toys. She ran into her own room and was stopped dead in her tracks.

A man stood in the bedroom, looking out the window with the view of the front of the house and the street.

He turned slowly to see her.

"Going somewhere Emmeline?" Jeremy growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait! i had spring break this past week and i couldn't add another chapter before i left. So i hope you enjoy the chapter and it was worth the wait!!!!!!**

-

-

Emmeline stopped in the door way, panicked and scarred out of her mind. But oddly enough, a strange sense of survival swept her body for the first time, and she knew she would be fighting for her life, and the life of her son.

"Jeremy, I'm packing a few things, and I am leaving you," she said sternly, meaning it for the first time. She entered the room with her bags and began to fill them with her meager belongings.

"Who's the dude who dropped you off?" Jeremy bellowed, still standing a safe distance from Emmeline.

"He is a friend who is helping me leave you. He'll be back soon," Emmeline said, grabbing her mother's necklace from the dresser.

"Who says your leaving?" Jeremy asked, walking towards her.

"I do. I'm not taking any more of your shit ,Jeremy. I've been your personal punching bag for too long. I'm taking Mason, and we're leaving."

"Like hell you are! You'll die first. If I can't have you, no one will!" Jeremy yelled and lunged for Emmeline. She tried to get out of the way, but he was able to grab one of her legs and pull her down.

Emmeline kicked him in the face and scurried away until she was able to stand on her feet. She grabbed her bags and ran down the hall. Jeremy was right behind her and tackled her to the floor again.

He turned her around so she faced him and began to punch her visciously in the face. Even through his pummeling, Emmeline did not give up. She made a fist and punched him right in the crotch. He rolled off her and she ran to the kitchen, Jeremy again right behind her.

As he entered the door, she began throwing dishes and silverware at him, just to keep the madman at bay. She managed to hit him with a few, deterring him, when she grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer.

"Stay away Jeremy, I mean it!" Emmeline yelled, her nose bloodied, lip split, and hair a mess from the fight, but Jeremy didn't look to good either. His face had a large cut from a plate and numerous bruises from all the other objects thrown at him.

"Come on Em, you won't do it," he said, inching towards her.

She swung the knife wildly at him, making him jump back.

"Come on, sweetheart, give me the knife," He asked with a smile.

"Fuck you, Jeremy!" She yelled, swinging the knife wildly again. She began to walk around to the counter and made her way back to the doorway. Jeremy followed her at a safe distance, they made their way down the hall. She picked up her things and made her way to the front door.

"You're not going anywhere, Em," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I think I am, you bastard," Emmeline retorted, in a good stance in front of the door. A knock at the door interrupted the deadly silence that had fallen upon the estranged couple.

"It's open," Emmeline said.

Dean came in ans was surprised at what he saw. Jeremy and Emmeline were facing off, but each looked just as bruised as the other did.

"Em, you ok?" Dean asked, rushing towards her, grabbing her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a small smile. Dean turned his attention on Jeremy.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, lunging for the mad, but Emmeline held him back.

"Don't Dean, he's not worth it!" She reasoned holding onto him tightly. Dean seemed to accept this, wrapping his arms around her small frame, Emmeline still holding the knife protectively in front of them.

The sound of sirens met their ears as the three people still stood ready for a fight in the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy asked anxiously.

"The police. I had a feeling you would be here. You're ass is going to jail," Emmeline said with a smile.

"You bitch!" Jeremy screamed walking threateningly towards Dean and Emmeline.

""Stay back!" Dean yelled, whipping a gun from his waistband, pushing Emmeline behind him.

--------------------------------------------------

Within minutes, the police stormed the apartment and took Jeremy into custody for the attempted murder of Emmeline and the assault on Mason.

Dean and Emmeline stood outside, answering questions while Jeremy was lead into a squad car a few feet away.

"I'll get you, you stupid bitch. I'll find you and tear you apart!" He screamed as he was pushed inside the vehicle.

Emmeline pushed her body up closer to Dean's and he held onto her tightly.

"It's ok Em, it's over now. I promise," Dean said, kissing her forehead. She nodded against him, but her body was still shaking.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked her quietly.

Emmeline looked at the small place she had called her home for many years and all the terrible things that had happened there. But she couldn't help but to think of the good things to come, and how this man came into her life to help her.

"Yea, I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean drove the long way to Kansas, only stopping for some food or when Mason needed a potty break. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, so Emmeline and Mason would be safe.

They pulled up in front of Missouri's house and slowly, the four of them climbed from the car and stretched and groaned.

Missouri met them all at the front door, "Why, hello everyone? What do I owe this great pleasure?" She said, ushering everyone in.

Missouri hugged Sam and Dean and smiled brightly at the two new strangers.

"Who may I ask are you?" She said sweetly.

"I'm Emmeline and this here is Mason. We're um.. I guess we're-"

"Their friends of ours. We don't want to intrude but we were wondering if we could stay for a while?" Dean finished, looking at Emmeline. Her eyes shown a small thank you; she didn't feel like dumping her life story out on the table. Even though Missouri already knew just by looking at them. The way both Emmeline and Mason's shoulders were rounded in a self conscious way, as if they were waiting for the next blow.

"Boy, this house is far too big for me to live here on my own. You're all welcome," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I don't even know what to say," Emmeline said breathlessly.

"Don't say anything child. It'll be nice to have a woman around, not just those two," Missouri said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean both cried indignantly, making Mason giggle. It was the first time he had said anything from the attack. Emmeline just reached around him and hugged him the best she could with her own injuries.

"Well, I'll just go get our bags," Emmeline said, making her way to the door.

"Child, you will do no such thing. You have to strapping boys here at your assistance. Let them lug it in!"

Emmeline smiled shyly and allowed Dean and Sam to grab their things, even though her eyes never strayed to far from Dean.

"Now, my little man, I have a swing outside with your name all over it. Why don't you and Mommy go outside while I make us some dinner?"

Mason's eyes brightened and he turned to his Mom. She nodded and he took her hand and led her outside.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam came in the front door and placed Emmeline's and Mason's things in a upstairs guestroom. They entered the kitchen and Dean nearly panicked at the absence of Emmeline and Mason.

"Where's Emmeline?" He asked.

"Sweetheart, they're outside. I thought it would be good to let them get some fresh air," Missouri said, stiring the noodles that were boiling away in a big pot.

Dean nodded and walked out the back door, causally making his way towards Emmeline. Mason was giving his mom a turn on the swing and was pushing her from behind.

"Higher, baby, higher!" She laughed as the little boy barely pushed her.

Dean laughed as he got closer, "You know, that's not very fair."

Emmeline laughed and Mason came around and sat in her lap. Dean walked behind them and gently pushed them higher and higher.

"Dean, will it hold us if we go this high?" Emmeline said, and it was quickly cut off by a delighted squeal and her brown locks flew gracefully through the air.

"Of course, don't worry. I'll never let you hit the ground," Dean said, and Emmeline knew he meant it.

After a little while, Mason was squirming in Emmeline's lap and she stopped the swing so her little boy could get off. He ran in all different directions, sprinting this way and that in the knew, undiscovered land.

Dean sat next to Emmeline, who was still swinging aimlessly.

"Man, he's a little firecracker," he laughed, watching the little boy.

"That's what a long car ride and a messed up childhood can do to you," she said with a snort.

"I think you did the best you could, and that he will always be grateful for that," Dean said quietly.

Emmeline stared at him, wondering how he knew her deepest fear? That one day her son will hate her for what he went through.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching for Dean's hand and squeezed it.

Suddenly a tennis ball came whizzing through the air and hit Dean right in the head.

"Ow! What the-" he looked around and saw a wide eyed Mason standing over by Missouri's rose bushes.

"Mason, sweety, you need to be careful," Emmeline said, but couldn't help but have her laughter break through. Mason ran up to her with a shy smile on his face.

"You hit him right in the head, silly goose," Emmeline laughed, making Mason giggle too.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" Dean said, faking a threatening tone.

"Uh oh, Mason, run!" Emmeline yelled happily as she grabbed the little boys hand and began to run from Dean.

"I'm gonna get you two!" Dean yelled, chasing them through Missouri's back yard. Mason and Emmeline laughed out loud as Dean stomped behind them, and Dean couldn't hold in his own laughter.

He hid behind a bush quickly and Emmeline and Mason couldn't find him.

Do you see him baby?" Emmeline whispered, and Mason shook his head no. When they rounded on the bush Dean was hiding behind, he jumped, making both of them scream as he wrapped his large arms around both of them.

Both screamed and squealed and Dean laughed at them. MAson was small enough to wiggle from Dean but Emmeline was still caught in his clutches.

"Run baby, run!" Emmeline laughed, and that the little boy did.

Emmeline turned and looked in Dean's eyes and for a moment, they lost themselves. Dean had never seen or heard anything more beautiful when Emmeline was running around, the spring breeze twirling her curly locks and the sound of her laughter made his heart ache.

He wrapped both of his arms around her small waist and just soaked up the feeling. Leaned in slowly, one hand brushed a curl from her eye. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes to see if this was ok with her. He prayed it was...he needed it to be...

She gently nodded, never wnating more in her entire life and leaned forward as well…lips centimeters apart, both afriad to close the gap completely...When Sam called from the kitchen, informing them that dinner was done.

Dean and Emmeline quickly jumped back, Dean's hands flying to his hips while Emmeline played with her curls, pulling them back into a pony-tail.

"Umm, I'm gonna take Mason inside to get cleaned up," Emmeline said hurriedly, grabbing her son, who was currently playing with a stick, and making her way inside.

Sam smiled at his brother as Dean walked slowly inside like a school boy who just got caught.

-

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Missouri and Sam smiled as Dean and Emmeline refused to make eye contact with each other while Mason hummed a sweet tune as he ate.

"Mason sweetheart, it's not nice to him at the table," Emmeline whispered. Mason looked at his mom and turned to Missouri.

"I'm sorry Ms. Missouri," he said.

Missouri laughed, "Oh child, think nothing of it. It's been a long time since I've had a little boy stay here, and I don't mind it one bit." Mason smiled shyly at Missouri and began to eat again.

Dean reached over and ruffled his hair, causing Mason to giggle. Emmeline watched Dean interact with her son, amazed by the ease the boys fell into liking each other. Emm wanted a better role model for her son than his birth father, and it seemed Dean stepped up with out even realizing it.

"Bud, you wanna go play some baseball with Sammy after dinner?"

"Yea!" Mason exclaimed happily. The boys put their dishes in the sink and Dean threw Mason over his shoulder and carried him outside, Mason screaming and laughing the whole way. Emmeline laughed and helped Missouri with the rest of the dishes.

"So, how are you feeling darling?" Missouri asked, hanging a clean dish to Emmeline who was on drying duty.

"Still swore, but I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"I see, and could a certain young man have anything to do with it?" Missouri said with a sneaky smile.

"That obvious huh?" Emmeline laughed. "Yes, Dean is…amazing to say the least. The way he gravitated to my son is just…wonderful. I've never been treated as kindly as Dean and Sam have treated me…I just don't want to blow it, you know?"

"Sweetheart, once Dean Winchester has something on his mind, he rarely gives up on it," Missouri said. Outside they heard the boys laughing and it made them both smile.

"I think you're needed outside," Missouri said, laughing and taking the towel from Emmeline.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we're almost done anyway." Emmeline excused herself from the kitchen and walked outside. Sam was helping Mason bat and Dean was the pitcher and they had step up fake bases around the vacant lot across the street. Dean through the ball and Sam helped Mason hit it and the ball went flying over Dean's head.

"WHoah!!!!!!!!!!" Dean yelled, running after it.

"Run Mason run!" Sam yelled. Mason ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Run baby run!" Emmeline yelled jumping up and down, clapping and cheering for her son. Mason was rounding second when Dean finally reached the ball. Mason squealed when he saw Dean running towards him.

He hit third and kept going running into Sam's arms and was safe from being caught by Dean.

"Yay Mason!" Emmeline yelled. This was the first time Dean had noticed she was out here.

"Hey, it's your turn," Dean yelled to her, waving his arms to beckon her. Emmeline ran over and picked up the bat.

"Hey I was on my softball team in high school, you better watch out!" She threatened with a smile on his face.

"Oh really, we'll just see about that!" Dean pitched the ball and Emmeline hit the ball and it rocketed across the vacant lot.

Emmeline screamed and jumped into the air and began her leisurely run around the base as to mock Dean even more as he ran to fetch the ball. Emmeline miscalculated how fast Dean could run and when she was between third and home, he came after her fast. Normally a man running after her would be terrifying but the glint in his eyes and the smile plastered on his face. She screamed excitedly and ran as fast as she could, but she was no match for the thunderous steps coming from behind her.

Arms reached around her waist and he picked her up and spun her around.

Emmeline and Dean laughed and Dean put her down when Mason came running over.

"He got you Momma!" He laughed.

"Yes he did, darling," Emmeline said, kissing her son on the forehead. The four of them continued to play outside until it was so dark no one could see the ball.

Mason whined all the way inside, complaining about stopping the game.

"I could still see the ball!" He huffed, arms across his chest.

"Hey bud, we can play tomorrow, I promise," Sam said, crouching down next to the little boy, instantly making him smile.

"Ok!" He said happily and scampered upstairs with Emmeline to take a bath.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were just as sweaty as Mason and couldn't wait to shower after the little guy was finished. Both boys were attached to him, and loved spending time with him. The sounds of laughing filled their ears as they made their way upstairs to their room. Next thing they knew, Mason clad only in a towel was running from the bathroom laughing and giggling. Dean looked up to see a soaked Emmeline, soap suds in her hair and a tired smile on her face.

"I'll get him for you," Sam whispered to Emmeline. "Hey, you little rug-rat, get back here!" Sam faked an angry yell and stomped his feet in the direction the little boy had taken off.

Dean smiled at Emmeline and she smiled shyly back at him. She walked out of the bathroom and leaned on the wall next to the door and Dean leaned next to her.

"I see why you're tired, he's a ball of energy," Dean said.

"He keeps me on my toes," Emmeline smiled. "Dean I want to say thanks…I mean you don't have to take Mason under your wing and you have. I'm very grateful."

"It's nothing. I care a lot about him and you…I've never felt this way…"Dean admitted.

"I know, I feel the same way," she said, a nervous smile decorating her face. Dean watched as she bit her lip and how her hair fell just the right way…even haphazardly. He looked over her sun kissed cheeks and the light brown bruise that still shown on her face. He brought his hand up and traced the outline of the bruise.

"I'll never hurt you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. Before they knew it, their lips met delicately at first but sped up as they felt their bodies warm with passion. Emmeline placed her arms gently around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He moaned slightly into her mouth as he gently teased his tounge over hers.

The sound of giggles met their ears and they pulled apart enough to look across to see Sam and Mason watching. Sam laughed when they got caught and clapped a hand over Mason's mouth and carried the boy back into the room.

Emmeline smiled at Dean and he smiled back at her.

"So…"She said.

"So…" Dean said, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Do…do you wanna try this?"

"Mr. Winchester, are you asking me out?" Emmeline said with a small smile, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess I am…I mean I know it's weird because we live together and I don't know how you feel, I me you just," but he was cut off by her lips gently enveloping his.

"You talk to much," she whispered against his lips. "And to answer your question, yes, I will go out with you."

Dean smiled and hugged Emmeline and pulled her back. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and rested his forehead on hers.

"Why don't we go teach those kids a lesson for spying," Dean said.

"Sure, in one minute," Emmeline said, pulling Dean into a crushing kiss.

"Ok, we can go now," she said with a smile, leaving Dean mesmerized.

"Come on lover boy," she said with a laugh and screamed when Dean chased her into the room where Mason and Sam were hiding. The four of them laughed and played for long into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Dean and Sam decided to bring Emmeline and Mason on a picnic at the park Dean used to play at as a child. He had wonderful memories of playing there with his mother, and later with his mother and baby Sammy, before the demon ruined their lives.

Emmeline had run to the food store earlier in the morning to gather the supplies for the picnic. She made sandwiches in the kitchen and cut up fruit and made a delicious fruit dip, and made a pitcher of iced tea. She packed all the food in Missouri's picnic basket, along with plates, napkins, and cups. She borrowed two older blankets from Missouri for them to lie on and packed a bag of sunscreen, extra clothes, and a swim suit and sandals she picked up at the Wal-Mart down the street for Mason. Today was the warmest day of spring yet, a balmy 85 degrees, and Dean had mentioned a lake at the park. She had a feeling Mason would have ended up in the lake regardless if he has a swim suit, but she brought it just in case.

Outside, Dean, Sam, and Mason packed the Impala with all sorts of toys; a waffle ball and bat, a soccer ball and football, sand toys, and various water guns. While Emmeline did the "boring" shopping, the boys did a little of their own. Emmeline didn't know who was more excited about the picnic, Mason or Dean and Sam.

---------------------------------------

They arrived at the park a little after 12 and set up their blankets in the shape of a huge weeping willow. Emmeline decided to set up for lunch while the boys burned off some steam kicking around a soccer ball. Emmeline loved watching her son run around with Dean and Sam, seeing him so happy made her feel equally so.

"Boys, come eat lunch!" Emmeline yelled to them. The three ran lazily over to the blanket and laid down. Emmeline handed them their sandwiches and placed some fruit and dip on Mason's plate.

Everyone munched happily away at their sandwiches when Dean began to investigate this so called fruit dip.

"What is it?" Dean asked with a wrinkled nose, looking at the white fluffy dip.

"It's called Fluff, and my mom makes it the bestest," Mason said, a white little beard forming around his mouth.

"I make it the best, sweetheart," Emmeline corrected.

"What's in it?" Sam asked as he loaded a strawberry with dip and stuffed it into his mouth.

Emmeline laughed, "Its cool whip, cream cheese, and fluff," Emmeline said.

"I hate cream cheese," Dean whined.

"Don't be such a baby! It's not good for you, is that what you wanna hear?" Emmeline laughed and she dipped a strawberry in the dip and held it out to Dean.

"Come on, little boy, open up," Emmeline laughed, and received a fake glare from Dean. He opened his mouth and tentatively began to chew.

"Oh my god, I think that was the most delicious thing I have ever eaten," Dean whispered, digging in for more.

"Told you so!" Emmeline laughed.

------------------------------------------

They ate some more before the boys went off to play baseball. Emmeline sat in the sun, letting her pale skin soak up the sun. She wore capris and a short sleeve t-shirt, not ready to expose any more of her body. She still had some things she needed to get over about herself.

She laughed as Dean tripped over Sam's foot so Mason could tag him out. Dean laid on the ground for a few minutes and yelled, "I'm taking a time out!"

He got up and walked over to Em and sat down.

"Hey sweetness," he said, kissing her temple, and allowed her to snuggle into her side.

"Hi," she said, watching Mason run around some more. She could see him tiring and it was almost time for his nap.

"Mason, come on, let's lay down on the blanket for a little."

"Do I hafta?" Mason whined.

"Yes, come on, I'm gonna lay down too," Emmeline walked back to the blanket with Dean while Sam and Mason gathered their toys to bring back next to the blanket. Emmeline and Dean laid down and when Mason came over, he laid next to her. Dean and Emmeline laid on their sides facing Mason while Sam collapsed on the other side of the little boy. Within minutes, all four were out, Dean's arms wrapped protectively around Emmeline and Mason. Dean's face was nestled against Emmeline's neck, and he inhaled the scent of her delicate perfume and shampoo.

-----------------------------------------

An hour and a half later, everyone was woken up by Mason, who was ready to play. The little boy watched Dean shift and pull his Mommy closer to give her a kiss, the way Daddy never did. Mason saw her smile and snuggle into his hug.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Yea, buddy?" Dean asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you gonna be my new Daddy?"

Both Emmeline and Dean looked like a deer in head lights and they watched Sam excuse himself with a smile, saying something about finding a bathroom…or something.

"I don't know buddy," Dean said truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like that. You're much nicer to me and my mommy…better than my other daddy," Mason answered. He turned away from a stunned Em and Dean and picked up a water gun. "Can we play wiff these now?"

"Sure, buddy," Dean said with a smile. He squeezed Emmelines' hand and ran to play with the little boy.

Their picnic ended around five, when Missouri called and told them dinner was done. All four had red cheeks from playing in the sun. They had a great day and had fun stories to tell Missouri at dinner time.

------------------------------------------

At 8:30, Mason was finally asleep and Emmeline joined Dean outside on the front porch. She sat on the swinger next to her boyfriend and snuggled into his side, while he put an arm around her.

"Thank you for today, it was wonderful," Emmeline said quietly.

"Well, you're wonderful, so it was easy," Dean said. He leaned down and kissed her and she turned to kiss him back. It went from a simple kiss to a make out session in two seconds. Dean's lips traveled down her neck, where he kissed and gently sucked on her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Emmeline whimpered into his embrace, loving the way he made her feel. His hands traveled down her back and around her waist, landing near her rear end, making Emmeline jump and pull away.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm sorry," Dean said, pulling away and trying to find something to do with his hands.

"No, Dean, it's ok, I just…I still get jumpy sometimes. Jeremy…he wasn't all about the romantic side of the relationship, and a lot of the times, we had sex because he wanted to. I know that's not you, and you would never treat me that way, but I still have to deal with some bad memories."

Dean filled with rage when he heard Emmeline's confession about her ex. "I should have killed at bastard when I had the chance," Dean said angrily.

"Dean, you saved me, that's all that matters," she said, kissing him gently.

"About what you said before, I'll wait for you, no matter what," Dean said, grabbing her hand in his. You just let me know what's ok and when to stop, promise?"

"Promise," she whispered and kissed him. "We should go inside before we're eaten alive by bugs," she said with a laugh, and the couple returned inside.

-

**If anyone wants the recipe for the fruit dip, let me know...it's basically orgasmic! no joke! hahah! REviEW please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone!!!! I'm back at school and i'm trying to update this story as much as i can! i apologize for such a long wait...and i hope this makes up for it!!!!**

**-----**

After Emmeline's confession to Dean, he took it upon himself to plan a relaxing weekend getaway. With all the stress she was under, he thought she could use a break. He booked a room at the Mountain-Top Hotel and Spa for the following weekend.

Emmeline came back into the family room after putting Mason to bed and sat next to Dean on the couch. Missouri was at a poker game with a group of friends, and Sam was lost somewhere in the house. Dean had been noticing Sam distance himself, but could only assume it was because he was busy with research.

"Gosh, I need a vacation," she said with a sigh and a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing I booked us a weekend stay at the Mountain Top Hotel," Dean sain nonchalantly.

"Oh Dean!" Emmeline yelled, throwing her arms around him and kissing him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! When are we leaving?"

"Next weekend."

"You're the best," Em said smiling, running her delicate fingers through his hair.

"I've been told."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dean tracked down his brother, and found him hiding in his room.

"Hey loser," Dean said, collapsing on his bed.

"What do you need?" Sam said, not even looking up from his labtop.

"What makes you think I need something?" Dean asked confused at Sam's mood.

"We talk when you need something. 'Hey Sam could you watch Mason?' 'Hey Sam, could you do this?' 'Hey Sam, could you do that?" Sam answred hotly, slamming down his laptop lid.

"Whoa, what is your deal?" Dean asked shocked, sitting up on the bed

"Dean, I understand you enjoying your time with Emmeline; she's a great girl. But we have a job to do Dean. And if you want to stay and play house, that's fine, but I need to keep going."

"Sam don't tell me about the job! I gave 27 years to the job!" Dean yelled, now on his feet.

"I understand Dean, and now you've found someone and you don't want to go back on the road. Why do you think I never left Stanford?" Sam said sadly. Sam stood and made his way towards his belingings that were hiding on the other side of his bed.

"Sam-"

"No Dean listen. My normal was killed two years ago. Yours is right in front of you. I have to do this, I already called Bobby," Sam said, picking up his packed bags.

"I'm not letting you go," Dean said hotly.

"Dean, you need to let me go. I can't stay here and pretend that the yellow eyed demon isn't out there. I knew the day you met Emmeline that we were over," Sam said.

"What do you mean, 'we're over'? That's bullshit!"

"Dean, I knew you would never want to hunt after you found her. I'm not mad Dean, you just need to let me go."

Dean paced back and forth, not liking the idea at all. But he knew his brother was a stubborn shithead, and he would find some other way to leave.

"You promise to call?"

Sam nodded his head. He grabbed his things and walked past his brother. "I'll cya around, Dean."

Dean watched his brother leave the room, and looked out the window and watched him climb into a junky car he got for a cheap price. He watched the car pull away and he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"He's gone," Dean whispered, raw emotion in his voice.

"You have to let him find who he is again, Dean. He'll be back."

----------------------------------------

Dean loaded the Impala for their weekend getaway while Emmeline stood on the front porch with Missouri and Mason

"But why do you hafta go?" the little boy whined, holding his mom around her neck.

"Because, Dean and I are just going away for a few days."

"But why can't I come?" He whined.

"Baby, I told you, we're going to a grown up place. The next time we go away, you can come I promise," she said kissing his forehead. The little boy tried to pull himself up onto his mother but Emmeline stopped him.

"No Baby, I can't hold you remember? I have a baby growing in my belly,"Emmeline said.

"I es-cited about my new baby!"Mason laughed.

"Me too. I'll see you in two days ok. Let me see how many days," Emmeline said, showing Mason the number two with his fingers. "Good Boy."

----------------------------------

Dean and Emmeline said goodbye to Missouri and thanked her again for caring for Mason while they left on their romantic getaway.

They arrived at the hotel around 8:30 because they stopped at a restaurant on their way to the hotel. Dean carried their bags into their room and emmeline gasped at the beauty of it. A gigantic down bed was in the center of the room with beautiful flowers everywhere. The bathroom was huge and made with marble; the centerpiece of the room being the Jacuzzi.

"Babe, I'll be right back," Emmeline called, but Dean didn't pay attention, he was too busy gawking at the big screen TV.

She entered the bathroom with her overnight back and pulled out the lingerie she brought for the weekend out. She bought it earlier in the week, when she decided this would be the weekend her and Dean finally slept together. She slid the delicate material over her top and looked at herself in the mirror. The nightie was a light pink, with lace that covered her breasts and lacy panties. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm her nerves. Finally, she gathered her braveness and exited the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

Dean was laying on the bed, still amazed at the awesomeness that was this room, when the bathroom door clicked open and Emmeline stepped out, wearing a lingerie set didn't leave much to the imagination. Dean felt his chin drop to the floor as Emmeline danced nervously in front of him. He pulled himself together and met Emmeline in front of the bed.

He stared at her, just taking in her beauty when emmeline was the first to speak.

"I want you to make love to me Dean," she whispered.

"You sure?" he whispered, reaching a shaking hand to grab hers.

"Yes…I love you," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too," Dean said, closing the distance between them. They kissed passionately, desperate for the other's touch. Emmeline pulled of Dean's shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Not breaking their contact, Dean shimmied his jeans off his hands running all over Emmeline's body, bringing a moan to her lips. Emmeline's hands roamed Dean's body, and touched and caressed all the right places, making it hard for Dean not to loose it right there.

"God I love you," Dean whispered, and he picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed. He slid his hands up her belly and pulled her top off, and reveled in the sight. Not too much longer both were naked and panting, their bodies almost one.

"Oh god, Dean, yes," Emmeline moaned.

Dean looked up at Emmeline, and looked at her flushed face and her lust filled eyes. "Em, are you sure? You're comfortable?"

Emmeline nodded, and without further hesitation Dean entered her. Dean and Emmeline held each other's gaze the entire time, neither had ever experienced feeling anything like they were feeling at that moment, and soon both lost themselves.

The two lovers lay tangled in each other's arms panting and sweaty.

"Oh…my god…" Emmeline said.

"Yea," Dean said tiredly.

"I don't think I have ever experienced anything…"Emmeline whispered and turned into a small chuckle

"Me neither," Dean said and turned towards her. "Let's do it again."

"Oh god yes," Emmeline almost yelled pulling Dean on top of her


	12. Chapter 12

Three months after Emmeline discovered she was pregnant and a month since their romantic weekend, it was time for her second doctor's appointment. She made it for a Saturday so Dean could go with her. She knew he hated anything that had to do with hospitals, but she also knew that when it came to her or Mason, he melted like a ice pop in July.

Emmeline had already seen the doctor before today's check up, but today she wanted to bring Dean. Mason had gone with her on occasion, but today she wanted Dean to see the baby.

Driving to the doctors, Dean's hands figited on the wheel and he kept re-adjusting himself in the driver's seat. Emmeline even saw a small trickle of sweat make it's way down her lover's face; she had never seen him so nervous ever.

"Dean," she said soflty.

"Hmm," he answered distractedly, maneuvering a close turn with his Impala.

"Dean," Emmeline said again, grabbing his hand this time. "Look at me."

Dean turned to look at the young woman in the seat next to him with clear confusion written all over his face.

"Don't be so nervous, everything's going fine with me and the baby. Just relax," Emmeline said with a smile. Dean smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips as the light turned red in front of them.

"I'm sorry, doctor's make me nervous and I want everything to be perfect."

"Dean, you researched this woman for a month before you let me go to her. I'm flattered but she's really nice, you're gonna love…Oh!" Emmeline gasped, hands shooting to her belly.

"What! What's wrong!" Dean panicked. Emmeline grabbed his right hand and placed it on her belly.

"Em, what are you doing? Are you-" But Dean stopped when he felt a tiny bump. Dean's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger if he tried and as he looked up at Emmeline, she was smiling.

"Dean, that's our baby," she whispered. Dean pulled her close, and hugged her.

A horn honked behind them, breaking their embrace. The light had turned green and Dean and Emmeline made their way to the doctor's office, beaming.

----------------------------

Emmeline sat on the examination table and Dean stood slightly in front of her, watching everyone coming and going.

"Down, Dean," Emmeline said with a laugh. Dean smiled at Emmeline and grasped her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Seconds later a male nurse cam in and began to set up the supplies for the doctor.

"Hello Emmeline, how are you today?" He asked, as he kept himself busy.

"I'm good, Scott. How are you?" Emmeline said, giving a smile to Dean who had went into full defense mood.

"Ok, Emmeline, the doctor will be in a minute, I just need you to unbutton your jeans and roll them down a bit-"

"Buddy, you need to back the fuck up right now!" Dean yelled at the nurse, stepping in front of Emmeline.

"Dean, stop it! Look at me," Emmeline said, pulling Dean back towards her before he launched a full attack.

"Dean, he asked me that because their going to be doing an ultrasound on the baby, and they can't do it until I roll down my jeans. He was doing his job," Emmeline said, reaching a hand up to Dean's face to calm him.

"I'll leave you two for a moment," the young man said, practically running from the room.

"Dean, that was uncalled for," she said quietly.

"Em, he asked you to lower your pants, what was I supposed to think? Besides, I'm the only one allowed to do that," he said with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"Dean, if you would stop being so over-reactive, you would have seen he was gay," she said and laughed at Dean's face.

"Really?" he answered

"Uh, yea Rambo, he was."

A few minutes later they were joined by Doctor Elizabeth and she began the ultrasound on the baby.

"I can't see anything," Dean whined, remaining Emmeline of Mason.

"Just wait," she whispered. Finally, the doctor pointed out the baby and Emmeline looked up at Dean.

"See, there he or she is."

"Whoa," Dean said breathlessly. "That's…Wow," he whispered and kissed Emmeline on the temple. "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I do right now," he whispered into her ear.

-------------------------

That night, Dean sat up watching T.V. after the whole house was asleep. The day's events had been amazing, and he couldn't help but think of how badly he wanted to share this with Sam.

Picking up his cell, he starred at the screen and as if by some miracle it starting ringing, and the caller ID read SAM.

"Hello?" Dean answered quickly.

"Hey Dean," a tired voice answered on the other line.

"Sam where are you? You ok? You get it?"

"Dude, lower the firing squad. I'm fine, just tired. I'm closing in on it, just a few more months and I think we'll get it. How are things with you?"

"Good, Sammy. Emmeline took me to the doctors with her. I actually felt the baby kick and I saw it on this monitor thing."

"It's called an ultrasound, Dean."

"Dude, how did you know that?" There was a pause on the other end and Dean thought the connection had been dropped. "Sam? You still there?"

"Yea sorry. It's amazing about Emmeline Dean. I'm happy for you both. But I have to get going, I just wanted to check in and say hi. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will Sam. Just be careful alright?" Dean said into his phone.

"I always am. Hey Dean?"

"Yea Sammy?"

"I really am happy for you, you know that right?"

"Yea…I do. Be careful, Bitch.

"You too, Jerk."

A soft click in Dean's ear told him Sam had hung up. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way upstairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The shrill sound of a phone ringing brought Dean Winchester out of his peaceful slumber. He stirred, trying to make something of the sound that was bombarding his rest when he quickly realized it was his phone. He looked at the clock and the red number shone 3:35 brightly. _Who could be calling me at this time of night?_

He fumbled for his phone along his nightstand and finally reached his prize. Blurry eyes kept him from seeing the ID, but he answered anyway.

" 'Ello?" He whispered, his vocal cords weak with sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a very pregnant Emmeline stir slightly, her light pink maternity gown shifting as her body moved.

"Dean?" A gruff voice answered. Dean's heart immediately stopped. Bobby was calling him…at 3:37 at night…Bobby was with Sam…_Sam…_

"What's wrong?" Dean asked stoically. He felt the bed shift and saw Emmeline sitting up, as if she also knew something was off.

"Dean, honey, everything ok?"

"Bobby, where's Sam? What happened?"

"He killed the Demon, Dean. Sam killed it with the cult," Bobby answered quietly.

"Oh my god…he really did it. That's amazing news; Let me speak with him," Dean said, the excitement not reaching his voice about the demon. He knew something went wrong, otherwise Sam would have called him to share the joyous news.

"You can't speak with him Dean," Bobby said softly.

"Why not Bobby," Dean asked again.

"We were in a…old cemetery in Wyoming. The demon had Ellen and I pinned…Sam was fighting it by himself. The demon beat him pretty good, the gates of hell were open…and your Daddy helped save Sam. But when Sam shot the Demon, there was a huge explosion…When we found Sam…he was in bad shape, he was…burned, and bloody and broken. We rushed him to the hospital but…"

"But WHAT Bobby?!" Dean yelled.

"The doc doesn't think he has a very good chance. You need to be here Dean…just in case…"Bobby's voice broke. "Where at St. Peter's Hospital…get here," Bobby whispered. "Hurry."

Dean hung up the phone shell shocked. His baby brother could be dying…_his_ Sammy. He looked at Emmeline waddling around the room, packing bags and throwing clothes into them. She saw the look on his face and she went to him.

"Dean where are they? What hospital? Baby look at me," Emmeline said, grabbing his face in her hands. "Dean pull it together. I need you to tell me where to make the plane tickets to. Sam needs you know Dean, we can do this, together."

"Wyoming," Dean answered, his voice cracking. With tears in his eyes, he looked at Emmeline. "I never should have let him go."

---------------------

Dean threw open the doors to the Emergency room, Emmeline's hand in his. He walked at a pace she could keep up with, but inside all he wanted to do was run into that hospital and find his brother. He made his way to the front desk, when a familiar voice called him.

Dean and Emmeline turned and saw a pale Ellen standing in the doorway.

Dean ran to her and hugged her and she held the young man tight. After a few seconds, Dean let go.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"No word yet, he's in surgery…" Ellen said, bringing a hand to rub her forehead. Ellen was shaking, both Dean and Emmeline could see that. Both could also see the copious amounts of blood staining her shirt.

"Ellen, what happened?"

Ellen's sadness turned to anger in a flash. "I told that boy to not go there tonight, but he's as stubborn as your Daddy! He's wasn't the same Sam, he was more anxious and angry."

"I've noticed," Dean said.

"He has a vision, but wouldn't tell us what it was. But it scared him something fierce. He packed his things and took off. Naturally, Bobby and I followed him. It was rough Dean, Sam was fighting the demon; you would have been proud," Ellen whispered.

Dean nodded his head, swallowing the lump growing in his throat. Em rubbed soothing circled in his back, seeing him tense at Ellen's words.

"The demon had the gates of hell open, bobby and I were stuck against these headstones, and the demon went to shoot him, but your Daddy, he climbed out of hell, and gave Sam time to get the gun. He killed it Dean, he killed the demon. But," Ellen said, tears collecting in her eyes.

"What happened after?"

"I don't know really, Sam shot it. When is died, there was an explosion. When Bobby and I came to, we found Sam a few yards away. The poor kid was a mess…" Ellen cried, tears running down her face.

Dean pulled her back into a hug, "Where's Bobby?"

"In the waiting room, he's taking this really hard. He considers you both like his own children, he's beating himself up over this," Ellen said, pulling away and wiping her tears away.

"Let's go," Dean said quietly and they all went to the waiting room. Dean saw Bobby sitting in the far corner, hat off, and head hanging.

"Bobby?" Dean asked in a shaky voice.

"Dean," Bobby answered and the two men met in the middle of the room.

"I'm s-s-sorry Dean," Bobby pleaded.

"You couldn't have stopped him Bobby; he's as stubborn as a fucking mule," Dean said, trying to laugh. Bobby nodded and pulled away, clapping Dean on the shoulder. Bobby looked behind Dean and saw Emmeline standing there.

"Who's this beautiful woman? Certainly you're not here with Dean?" Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Bobby, this is my girlfriend, Emmeline," Dean said, tucking an arm behind Emmelines' back. She put her hand out and shook Bobby's hand.

"It's a pleasure," she said.

No more words could be spoken when a doctor came into the room.

"Family of Samuel Conners?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, here's a update. but it's really short! I'm swamped with school work!!!**

"Family of Samuel Conners?"

Dean looked up at the doctor that was standing in front of him. His dressings were covered in blood. He was a younger man, Dean estimated around mid 40's. Emmeline grasped Dean's hand firmly, and helped him meet the doctor to hear the news.

"I'm his brother," Dean said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Schulze, and I have been taking care of Sam."

"How is he?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat things for you. Your brother is in bad shape. He has minor contusions on various parts of his body. Some required stitches, but some were simply superficial. He dislocated his right shoulder, we popped it back into place but since in was pretty severe, he may need some therapy. Sam has third degree burns on his chest, neck and arms. He's in surgery as we speak getting skin graft's placed in those areas. He's got himself a pretty good concussion, but right now we are keeping him in a chemically induced coma."

"Jesus," Dean breathed out, Emmeline stepping closer to him and tucking an arm around his waist for support. "What else is wrong?"

"It seems your brother took the brunt of the impact along his chest, but after further examination, an x-ray proved your brother's pelvis has been crushed."

"What does that mean? It's crushed?" Bobby asked angrily.

"After we give Sam some time to heal with the skin grafts, we will perform another surgery to implant steel rods and plates to re-configure his pelvis. For now, he will be in traction."

"What are some side effects?" Emmeline asked, seeing Dean was far to distraught to be thinking clearly enough to ask questions.

"Sam's fracture is pretty severe. He will have to re-learn how to walk again, and it will take a lot of hard work and dedication."

"So, he'll be ok right?" Ellen asked.

"It's hard to say. With the severity of his burns, if he catches an infection, it could kill him. There is only so much one body can take. But I will say this, he must have a strong reason for fighting, because he really shouldn't be here."

"Can…can I see him?" Dean whispered.

"He's still in surgery, I will get you as soon as he is stable. But you will not be allowed in the room just yet. We must keep down the germs."

Dean nodded and the doctor walked away. Dean made his way to a chair and collapsed in it. Emmeline followed suit, running a loving hand through Dean's short hair.

"I need to see him with my own two eyes, you know?"

"Yea baby, I know."

"He needs to be ok," Dean said, breaking into sobs, tears leaking from his green eyes. His shoulders shuddered with grief and the guilt, knowing what his brother would have to endure over the following months.

"He will Dean. He's a Winchester," Bobby said, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!!! I apologize for such a delay!!!!!! School's ridiculous and I just couldn't update. I'm still really busy, but I wanted to give you all this update, even if it's small! Please review if you're still interested!!!**

Dean sat nervously in the waiting room, knee twitching and all of his fingernails chewed to the bed. His eyes kept circling the waiting room, and then he would casually lean his head out of the door way in hopes to catch a glimpse of his brother's doctor. After the twentieth time, Emmeline began to worry that Dean would get whip-lash.

"Sweetheart, if you turn your head around like that, you'll be able to do the thing the little girl could in the Exorcist…and then I would have to dump you."

Dean allowed a small smile to appear on his face and he kissed Emmeline briefly on his lips, almost as a way to ground himself.

"What, the whole, 'I have eyes in the back of my head', isn't a good look?"

"Nope, soooo last year," she said with a smile.

"Oh…my apologizes for not checking the latest issue of G.Q," Dean said with a laugh.

Emmeline laughed and rubbed her belly under one of her many beautiful maternity outfits. Her beautiful locks were tied up in a ribbon and a pink polo covered her baby belly. White Capri's with small pink flowers near the bottoms hung on her hips, and her flip flops tied it all together. Dean was surprised at how well she put herself together; he was still wearing his sweatpants.

"You feeling ok? You and the baby?"

"We're absolutely fine. He or she is kicking like no other, but other than that…"

"Ok, just with the stress and everything…"

"Dean, I'm ok. Don't worry about me," she said with a smile, gently kissing her lips. Dean deepened the kiss by pulling her closer, hand in his hair. He broke the kiss with a moan, pressing his forehead to his.

"I just wish they'd come get me," he whispered.

"Looks like you got your wish," Emmeline said. Dean spun around in his chair and saw Sam's doctor in the doorway.

"You can see him now."

Those simple words were all Dean needed to hear before he grabbed Emmeline's hand and made their way out of the waiting room, leaving Bobby and Ellen behind. The walked down the long halls of the hospital, silent and eerie. They rounded a bend and it brought them to the intensive care wing. They stopped in front of room 215 before the doctor opened the door.

"I just want to remind you that your brother's injuries are extensive. Before you enter I'm gonna give you scrubs and a face mask to limit the germs inside."

Dean and Emmeline put them on over their clothing and met up with Sam's doctor again.

"You're brother is in traction to help his pelvis heal. His legs are strapped down and the apparatus is holding him in place. It's big and bulky, but it really is helping set his pelvis. He is not wearing a gown because we will have to change his bandages regularly. Please do not touch any of the burned areas, for risk of infection. You're brother has a breathing tube to help him breathe, and he has other cuts and bruises that are noticeable," the young man said, and slowly opened the door. Dean practically ran into the room, searching for his brother, when his eyes finally caught the first glimpse of his brother in months…and Dean hardly recognized him.

All of the machines, IV's, and traction aside, his little brother looked…_old._ His hair was longer than it's ever been and covering his face was a beard. Dean was startled by how much Sam looked like their father lying there. Dean's brain slowly sent the message to his feet to start walking and eventually he made it to the bed. He pulled a chair up next to the bed, taking one of his brother's hands. He lets his eyes sweep over his brother's muscular frame, taking in every knick, scratch, new scar, and the burns covering his upper body. He looked at his brothers lean legs strapped into a contraption and slightly elevated off the bed. The soft whooshing sound was the only thing he heard, hardly noticing Emmeline's arms wrapped comfortingly around his arms.

"He's…he looks so different," Dean whispered, afraid to break the silence enveloping them.

"Yea, he's a lot hairier since the last time we saw him," she said with a small chuckle, making Dean smirk.

"I never should have let him leave," Dean cried, his voice cracking and rebel tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Dean, don't you do that, don't you blame yourself. Sam is a grown man; he can make his own decisions."

"But I-"

"No buts. Do you really think he would have listened to you Dean?"

"No," he answers sullenly.

"He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Emmeline said, allowing a few of her own tears to escape. Dean nodded and reached behind him to wipe her tears and kiss her quick. He turned back to his brother and sat quietly.

"You better fight this bitch…or I'll kill you myself."


	16. Chapter 16

Five days past since Sam's arrival at the hospital and his condition had not improved. The doctor's told Dean that no news was good news, for now. But the longer it took for Sam to regain conscious, the worse off he could be in the long run.

Dean kept a constant vigil at his brother's bed, leaving to use the rest room when he had to. He ate, slept, and practically lived in the hospital. Emmeline would be there all day next to him, talking to him and keeping him sane. They talked about happier times with Sam and Mason, and happier future memories they would create with the new baby, a new Sam, and Mason. Dean always made Emmeline return to the hotel at night, not wanting to put her through the discomfort of sleeping in the hospital chairs. She refused at first, claiming it was her place here with the two of them, but after the first night, she seemed to have changed her mind.

Dean hated seeing his brother like this; tied down to the bed and stuck with dozens of needles. He knew it was his lifeline, but he couldn't bare the sight of him looking so helpless. Sam had aged a lot since Dean had seen him last. With the beard and the long hair, he looked wise and worn, not the wide eyed kid he was used to seeing. Not that either of them ever held their childhood innocence for long, Sam had a special way about him. He saw the world differently, and Dean envied him greatly for that. But Dean didn't know what happened to his brother all those long months away. But whether it be good or bad, he just wished he would open his eyes, give Dean the real proof that his baby brother would be ok.

-----

Late in the afternoon, Dean was causally looking through one of the many magazines he used to occupy his time, he saw movement coming from Sam. He put the magazine down and went to the bed eagerly looking for another sign of his brother's newly found conscious state. But his happiness wained and he chalked it up to one of the many hallucinations he had seen of his brother moving.

"Outta my damn mind," Dean said out loud, sitting back in his chair.

"Yea you are," a hoarse voice whispered, making Dean jump into the air. He knew that voice, he knew that voice anywhere!

"Sam!" Dean practically shouted scurrying back over to the bed.

"Did…you expect…the Pope?" Sam said, eyes cracking open, and small tired smile on his face.

"Ha ha," Dean snorted, pressing the call button to alert Sam's doctor. "Are you ok? You in any pain?"Dean studied Sam for a moment, amazed how one minute before, his brother was still unconscious and now they were having a conversation.

"My hips," Sam whispered, a questioning look on his face. "Why are my legs tied down."

"The Doc's coming, he can explain everything, ok," Dean said, not wanting to deliver the news to his brother.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Now I am, Dean said with a small smile, lightly punching Sam's shoulder, making Sam flinch.

"Sorry, you know how much I hate these moments."

"Ass," Sam whispered, allowing his eyes to drift shut. "I killed it."

"What?"

"I killed it, finished it. I'm sorry for…leaving," Sam said, growing more tired by every word he pushed out.

"Hey, relax. We can talk about this later," Dean said, and the door opened revealing Sam's doctor and a team of nurses.

"Well, it's good to see you awake," the doctor said with a smile, picking up Sam's chart and writing a few notes down inside of it. "My boy, you have beaten some very amazing odds."

"I try," Sam grounded out tiredly, making everyone laugh.

"Now, I don't know what your brother here has told you about the extent of your injuries, so how bout we go through them, shall we?"

"Fire away," Sam said, making Dean snort.

"You're such a weirdo," Dean laughed. "Is he gonna be this weird from now on?"

"Shut up," Sam said.

"I assure you Dean, it is the medication talking. It's the only way to keep your brother comfortable between his pelvis and the burns."

"Do you think we should hold off on this little information session then? Because knowing Sam, he will have no recollection of this ever happening," Dean said with a small laugh.

"You're right, I will be back in a few hours, maybe some of the smoke will clear. The nurses are going to change your brother's bandages. We're going to have to ask you to leave, it is too dangerous for Sam to come into contact with germs," the doctor said with a kind smile.

Dean nodded, not wanting to cause his brother further pain, gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze and promised he would be right back. He entered the hallway and inhaled a deep breathe and stretched his tired body, feeling his muscles pop and untwist.

"Dean?" He heard a voice calling for him; turning he saw Emmeline waddling with Ellen and Dean at her side. "Is everything ok?" Dean smiled at the worried expression his girlfriend was wearing and he couldn't love her anymore for it.

"Hey, it's ok, he just woke up!" Dean said with a huge grin.

"Oh baby, that's terrific!" Emmeline smiled, throwing her arms around Dean. Bobby and Ellen clapped Dean on the back, saying their own congratulations.

"I know, he's ok so far, I'm just-" But Dean was cut off by Sammy's yell from inside the room.

"SAM!"


End file.
